


I know, I always know.

by hoshino9697



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 其實，兔對星野的感情，被露娜一直看在眼裡。





	I know, I always know.

 

「我知道的……」

 

換來的是回答是沉默。

 

「阿兔？」露娜舉起自己的貓爪，太小了，只能輕撫阿兔額角的瀏海。

 

「露娜……我哭不出來……怎麼辦？」蹲坐在自己床邊，阿兔把臉藏在蜷伏在床上的雙臂。

 

自從愛上阿翔之後，露娜第二次痛恨自己不是身為人類，連給阿兔去盡情哭泣的肩膀也做不到。「我知道的，我明白的。他走了，你不用再一個人勉強撐下去，不用再裝下去…」

 

「露娜……」阿兔雙手抱肩，渾身顫抖起來。「我哭不出來……我看著他離開時還對我微笑，我看著…他臨走前還惦記著我，我只可以去看著，什麼也做不了…」

 

紅瞳眼睜睜的看著，看著一切的發生而阻止不了，看著牠的公主傷心受苦而安慰不了，看著嗚咽著卻哭不出來的她軟倒在床上。

 

貓兒用舌頭舐主人的臉。

 

「我累了，露娜。」

 

「我知道…」

 

阿兔還是沒有流下一滴淚。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

「喵嗚～」

 

午睡之後伸懶腰，一頭黑貓在對她來說太大了的床上舔舔爪子，心裡思索著的不是去哪裡抓老鼠，而是怎樣安慰牠的主人。

 

前一天還怕她因為男朋友出國留學而太傷心，跟她去了學校，卻被一群看見貓兒就發狂的女生逗弄，幾乎連毛皮也被扯掉，這天還是乖乖在家等待的好。

 

耶？差不多快五時了，那小妮子怎麼還未回來？倒沒聽說要跟妖魔作戰唄，難道她太想念阿衛了所以做出傻事？雖然她所做的傻事不勝枚舉哪。

 

擁有月亮女神名字的黑貓露娜，愈想愈放不下心，舉步正要去找阿兔，猛然撞上「嘭」的一聲開了的房門。

 

「氣死我了！氣死我了！那男的以為自己是誰啊？」束起雙髻的金髮少女氣衝衝的丟下書包，砰砰啪啪的拿起枕頭來丟。「自己想去哪兒，找他自己歌迷帶路就不會嗎？總是以為自己很帥，只不過比其它人帥一點點點點點而已！露娜？你沒聽到我說？露娜？露娜？」

 

儘管露娜摀住被撞痛到幾乎想哭的鼻子，也不禁噗嚇的笑出聲來。

 

「露娜，你坐在那兒幹嘛？」阿兔舉起枕頭的問道。

 

「還不是剛才傻瓜阿兔剛才開門冒冒失失的，沒看到有頭貓在。」裝胸作勢的張牙舞爪罵起來，豎直的黑毛為撞痛的鼻子討公道。

 

「啊呀！對不起對不起。」別人因為她的笨拙而生氣，阿兔連剛才爆發的脾氣也忘掉了，放下枕頭坐在床上。

 

露娜心裡暗暗好笑。「阿兔你發什麼脾氣？」

 

「耶？」阿兔心裡納悶，發怒的明明是露娜，為什麼牠說是自己。

 

「以為自己很帥什麼的……」就知道她會忘掉。

 

「是了！那個星野啊，明明是大明星卻偏偏來十番高中念書，一大堆歌迷圍住他卻偏偏要我帶路！老是找我搭訕，他不煩我煩啊！」發怒程度與她心愛的蛋糕被吃了不相上下（？）

 

還以為她說是會是「阿衛怎麼去了兩天還沒回信」，黑貓瞇起紅眸。她自己沒提起就罷了，免得一旦愛哭鬼阿兔想起然後大哭大鬧，可不是鬧著玩兒的。只不過……

 

「人家是大明星找你搭訕？難道會找你去約會不成？」然後捧腹大笑。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

沒想到後來一語成簽，三個月後，堂堂大明星不但一直找她搭訕，還邀請阿兔去遊樂園呢。

 

當初以為那男的只是想借提出約會來戲弄阿兔……甭提阿兔的性格了，光是她老是嚷著自己有一個很好的男朋友這方面，哪裡還有男生會想追求他？何況是萬千少女眼中的白馬王子？

 

那天，一頭好管閒事的黑貓，躲在陽臺的暗角，自下午起一直在等待，等待，等……不經意打了個盹兒，醒過來時已經是傍晚了，猛烈回頭一顧，阿兔還沒回來？

 

半張眼瞼，貓兒在思考那明星出現之後，傻瓜阿兔雖然仍舊傻瓜，可是感覺上不一樣了。明明才數月時光，阿兔整個人好像成熟了。啊不，幼稚笨拙一如既往，只是偶爾流露的羞怯，讓她環上了「少女」的光芒。

 

嘖，她本來就是少女了，這麼想未免太奇怪了。而且近日來她老是提到的人不是阿衛，難道是那明星星野使她改變了？

 

那個叫星野的，想來就有氣！胡亂給人家安名字的死小子！想來可以理解為什麼阿兔每次提及他，也會氣鼓鼓的不忿。那小子總是能夠輕易牽引人心，在那陽光一般明亮的笑臉下，即使諸多不願仍會跟隨他的步伐走，那傻瓜兔就是這樣被擄走了好幾次。

 

不過也好，當初還怕阿兔會放不下阿衛，會吵吵嚷嚷要見阿衛，或者自個兒鑽牛角尖。可是每次隨星野回來時，鼓起漲紅的臉蛋，抱怨著星野把她帶去吃了漢堡、讓她看她想看的電影拍攝過程、帶她到彩虹橋去看夕陽……然後，埋怨的語調會變成喜孜孜的高冗。嘴巴裡雖然不承認，可是看出她跟星野在一起滿快樂的。

 

可能比跟阿衛在一起時還要快樂……

好久沒見到那洋溢燦爛的笑臉，其實也想放任她隨心所欲率性而行……

 

這次她還跟人家去約會了耶，待會她就會高高興興的炫耀「連大明星也找她去約會」，真受不了她沾沾自喜的模樣，偶像明星怎麼會認真的對她投入感情？

 

抬起頭看，星月相憐，太陽已然溜走，只顧投入自己思緒中的貓沒察覺到。那星野到底把阿兔帶到哪兒去？不得了，去找阿麗她們幫忙找人好了。

 

噝啪…

 

輕微到幾乎不能辨識的聲音，沒逃過貓兒靈敏的耳朵。回首一看，正要尋找的物件已經坐在書桌前，埋頭苦幹。

 

露娜一躍而上，窺視阿兔書寫的信，本來以為看到的內容卻潦草得難以辨認。正欲凝神再細看時，已被撕掉、揉成一團掉下地。

 

「阿兔，怎麼了？今天玩得不高興嗎？」

 

看來是太集中了沒聽到。

 

「阿兔？」

 

「……那傢伙…他……」阿兔輕咬自動鉛筆，宛若投入沒有其它聲音的自我世界。

 

黑貓忍不住怒吼：「傻瓜兔！」

 

「哇呀！露娜你別嚇人好不好。」揉搓自己的胸口，阿兔嚇得手上的筆也掉了。黑貓乘機步至剛才阿兔伏下的位置去看，平時她的字雖然不公整，總算還可以看得明白，怎麼今天潦草如斯？

 

「你在寫信給阿衛麼？」

 

「露娜，我想知道一個男生為什麼會盯著一個女生看？」阿兔拿起信紙若有所思，沒有望向貓咪。「我想問阿衛……可是他很久沒回信了，也不知道他收到我的信了沒有。」

 

她不會思念阿衛吧？「阿兔……」

 

「我跟他提起阿衛沒回信的事了。那個星野，他…氣死人了！知道我喜歡那鎖匙扣，之前我問他要他不給我，害我擔心得不得了之後，才笑嘻嘻的給我，真是的！」

 

還想去安慰阿兔的貓，聽到罵聲時啞然停步。心中的憂慮此起彼落，且愈加厲害。心中隱約希望阿兔煩心的對象，是沒回音的那位，而非整天陪伴在側的另一位。

 

阿兔珍重而小心地拿起深粉紅色的鎖匙扣。「這熊娃娃挺可愛的嘛…」

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

蒼天猶如不容許露娜有一天的寬心，看到阿兔愈來愈快樂，露娜便益發憂心。

 

在阿兔興沖沖談星野的事時，貓兒有意無意的扯上阿衛也好，她也不再哭嚷著思念，甚至不太在乎得冷淡說出「他已經很久沒回音了…」。儘管懷疑她基於對方沒回信而下意識的逃避，或是戀人的離開使她成長了，也可能是她太傷心了而不想再回想起來，然而不可不疑心到她改為整天掛在嘴邊的對象。

 

星野……除了傻瓜阿兔之外，不會有人懷疑他不是想追求阿兔了。

 

正因如此，露娜更放不下心。毫無警戒心的純真白兔，沒有被豺狼叼走才怪。星野自動請纓當保鑣時明明已恫嚇一番了，然而她還是像看到蘿蔔的兔子那麼樣，被牽著鼻子走。尤其是打棒球的一次，在淩晨時分才歸來也罷，一整天的疲勞也掩飾不了她臉上的羞怯，卻怎樣套話也閉口不言。只是拿起床頭櫃上與阿衛的合照出神，顯然沒在看照片中人。

 

實在、實在不能再忍下去了，貓兒立下決心要在翌日前往十番高校一探究竟，不料被育子媽媽帶去獸醫檢查，回來時心想阿兔也該快放學了才作罷，萬萬沒料到那天發生了扭轉一切的大事。

 

原來星野就是外太空的入侵者之一──Sailor Star Fighter。

 

且勿論男女性別上的差異，光是他敵友難辨就足夠逼使阿兔與他有所距離，驟眼看來讓她不再接近他的大好機會。可是阿兔之所以是阿兔，即使是敵人她也會視為朋友看待，何況他倆早已是「朋友」？ 不過也好，好讓阿兔只專注於化解兩人之間的障礙，未暇想及他倆情誼的本質。

 

「…偶像星野光因病暈倒，據當事人的隊友兼好友所稱，他是因為工作太多的勞累……」

 

在電視機前舐舔牛奶的黑貓，嗆著了。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

加上事情急轉直下，使人措手不及。星野竟然為救阿兔而昏迷不醒了。

 

「露娜……我做錯了嗎？」

 

當然大錯特錯，最初你就應該明確拒絕別人的追求，而不是欲拒還迎的招惹誤會，劃清界線才是唯一的救贖。現在人家捨命相救，傷重到不能演出以致白丟金錢時間也算了，感情怎樣歸還？

 

「不，阿兔你一點錯也沒有的。」從她眼神中的焦急憂懼可知，已經覆水難收。頭上頂著月牙印疤痕的貓兒再說下去：「可是，阿遙她們所說的你應該也瞭解吧？別忘掉自己的戰士身份啊。」露娜暗道，特別是不可以忘掉未來的女王的身份，我知道這身份讓她很痛苦，如同無型的牢獄鎖上了那雙原可展翅高飛的翅膀，可惜命運之鎖是無人能解的。

 

「嗯，我知道了……我不會再和星野見面了……」

 

反對阿兔對星野的感情滋長，是不是錯了？

貓咪瞧見她的神情，那悲苦鬱悶，心也隨之而疼痛。

 

之後，星野約阿兔見面，露娜違心應允，暗中跟隨。去遊樂園等待了好一陣子，花圃中的黑貓在人聲雷動下也想打瞌睡之時，只見金髮倏地在眼前飄過，四足輕盈著地的貓兒不露痕跡地跟蹤，在阿兔猛然停下時幸好相距的距離安全，沒撞上去。

 

彼方，傷患正一拐一拐的走近，見狀阿兔立刻不顧一切沖上前，緊緊相擁的二人活脫劫後餘生的小情人。

 

也許是雙方同伴好友千方百計阻止，反而助長兩人對自己真心的認知？黑貓搖搖頭，希望自己所料為虛。牠低頭瞧著自己那雙爪子，一雙只適合抓老鼠的爪子，有多大的能耐去分開已然走在一起，旁若無人的星野和阿兔呢？

 

露娜一步也沒踏前，悄悄躲在一角，把事情的發展盡收在一雙紅眼睛底下。

 

金髮少女奮不顧身，捨命挺身相顧黑髮少年，在同伴對身邊人冷嘲熱諷之際，一雙眸子藏不了滿腔的維護之意，掩不住少年被友人帶走時的依依不捨。

 

露娜還是一動不動。

 

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

 

那天夜裡，蜷縮在旁的黑貓沒到床上與抱住香爐的孩子睡覺，牠凝視著為學園祭趕工的主人。耳畔裡傳來的歌聲悅耳動聽，卻教牠更心煩意亂。

 

那是THREE-LIGHT的歌，那裡有星野的聲音。

 

露娜思量良久，悶在心裡多時的疑問還是自口中溜出：「阿兔，你愛的是阿衛吧？」

 

「嗯，當然。」那一個聚精會神得頭也沒抬。

 

「那麼，你喜歡星野麼？」

 

「嗯，喜歡哦。」

 

貓咪長歎一口氣。「因為上次星野為你受傷了？」

 

「嗯，還好他沒事了。」

 

「阿兔。」露娜壓沉聲音，催身上前踏著阿兔手中修補的裙子。「要知道愛情不是回報，不用施捨，不用補償的。」

 

「露娜你幹嘛？快放開，我不知道你在說什麼。」

 

一瞬間諸般念頭紛至遝來，露娜說到唇邊的話還是收回肚子裡。牠要死守防線，萬一道破了，恐怕有如決堤的洪水，一發不可收拾，只要心照不宣還可以佯裝若無其事。牠的語氣改為咄咄逼人：「上次你害星野受傷了，還有再上一次你害他在敵人面前暴露身份，你心裡覺得對不起他是不是？」

 

「呃，我沒想到這麼多……」

 

「傻瓜兔！你自己想怎樣你自己也不知道的呀。我跟你說，你不會因為對不起一個人而愛上他的。」

 

「知道了知道了。」阿兔的目光沒離開手中的女僕長裙。「露娜你先走開好不好，這條裙子得明天拿回去的。」

 

真不知道該不該去慶倖阿兔的遲鈍！顯然她連自己的心思也沒搞懂。

 

不過，這樣也好。

 

貓兒沒好氣的跳到桌子下，正要蜷縮起來打盹，卻見阿兔拉開門走到露臺。當樓下傳來了牠最不想聽到的聲音，露娜心裡高呼不妙，連忙吵醒睡夢正酣的小小兔，跟她說阿兔剛得到好吃的糖果，哄騙她阻礙一段愈快結束愈好的感情。

 

當阿兔抱著又再昏睡的小小兔回房，露娜明知故問：「剛才的，是星野麼？」

 

阿兔正輕手輕腳把小小兔放在床上，她僅僅是微笑著點頭。

 

露娜慌忙環顧房間四周，確定阿兔沒看到她自己剛才的表情，才低低地歎一口氣。

 

那微笑裡所蘊含的甜蜜和喜悅實難錯辨。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

世事往往不如人意，也往往超出意料。露娜還在想法子勸諫星野少去見阿兔為妙時，對方卻由於找到一直以來留在地球的目的──火球公主完成任務，阿麗等人也因阿兔身份暴露而加強防範保其周全。

 

而阿兔，則伏在案頭，一次接一次的打電話給阿衛，卻沒一次有人接聽。

 

露娜但願電話裡另一邊廂的是快要離開的那個，而不是早已離開的那個。這種反常意味著什麼？為什麼在得知星野快要離去才想念阿衛？貓兒身體雖小腦袋卻千頭萬緒，牠自忖，愛瞎操心但非纖細脆弱，可是牠愈是細想下去，一口氣卡在喉嚨難度得很，說不得吞不下。

 

「まもちゃん……」沒找到人的少女累極，趴在書桌上溢出夢囈。

 

黑貓在喚醒她再睡前，低低的道了一句：「為什麼你不早去想他呢？」

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

這天露娜哪裡也沒去，既然沒有保護公主殿下的能力，牠可以做的就是守候她的歸來。

 

比平常回家晚了一個小時有多。相較於Sailor Moon的力量，阿兔那夥連她自己也不甚了了的心更教牠憂心忡忡，四條腿停不下來在房間裡一再打轉，終究被牢牢牽引，不顧傾瀉而下的大雨走出屋外。

 

貓爪在前往十番高中的路上踏步向前，還沒走了多久，被一輛停在家門前的計程車濺濕了毛皮。濕上加濕沒什麼大不了，令牠四肢無力蹲在地上卻是眼前景象。

 

從計程車上步出的少女發長及膝，也盡皆濕透，身上披上了一件寬大的鮮紅西裝外套。她低下頭，把外套遞給與她在同一輛計程車下來，長褲與外套一樣顏色配上墨綠襯衣的少年。

 

露娜的憂愁擴展至極點。

 

牠瞪著計程車飛馳而去，呆望著少女的身影消失在門後。良久，牠才回過神來，蹣跚地走回屋內，被一陣驚呼的育子媽媽抱起，放在浴室與主人一起泡熱水。牠沒瞧旁邊的那個，渾身沒勁的盯著天花板，一人一貓各懷心事一聲不吭。

 

直到阿兔離開了牠還沒察覺，露娜松了松毛上的水，讓育子媽媽為其抹拭便徐徐返回房間。門外傳來爭吵的聲音止住了房的步伐。牠沒猜錯，阿麗她們一定會來談讓阿兔呆住了的事。

 

「等等，阿兔。你說什麼？你和他不是有書信來往麼？」

「他沒回信？是何時的事？阿兔？」

 

牠不知道，牠從頭到尾也不知道！牠一直以為阿兔早已跟阿麗她們提起阿衛的事！她不是曾經告訴星野麼？

 

獨獨告訴了星野麼？

 

霎時間，一切豁然開朗。牠甫明白便即惶恐地壓下思緒繼續鑽刺，牠甚至不想知道！

 

對了，「不知道」。無知是福。房間裡沐浴在一地星光裡的少女仍舊懵懂遲鈍。只要不知道不明白，發生了怎麼樣的事又何妨？

 

待阿麗把話說完離開，貓兒以尾巴撩撥床上仍然冰冷的手。「明天去跟星野說清楚，嗯？」

 

兩小時前被告白的少女，臉上緋紅未褪，吶吶的點頭。

 

～＊～＊～＊～

 

理所當然，阿兔如大家所願回拒星野。

 

可幸的是，隨著火球的星宿種子被奪，揭開了銀河最宏大的sailor wars的序幕。取勝的一方得到與戰友生離的權利而不是死別的悲痛，而阿衛的星宿種子返回主體，正如它的主體返回其命中註定的伴侶身邊。

 

星野離去了，化作流星消失於無盡穹蒼，送別之時露娜的目光從沒在阿兔身上移開半分，她臉上的微笑也從沒在她臉上減弱半分。

 

那微笑真摰動人，彷佛那是她一生中最高興的時刻。

 

露娜知道。她知道。

 

（完）

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 這篇的怨念來自整個stars系列中Galaxia的部分，  
> 一邊寫一邊疑惑，我該不該附上注釋？  
> 畢竟世上只怕沒幾人會把stars看上百次，汗。  
> 不過大家沒看懂的話，看作是我自創的吧。  
> 始終一篇文章，一百個人看一百個見解。  
> 我很喜歡的同人作者說的，一篇文章需要解釋就不是好文章了。
> 
>  
> 
> 另外，以下是刪掉的部分，  
> 反正寫了又捨不得丟，不貼白不貼:p
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ～＊～＊～＊～
> 
>  
> 
> 「露娜，阿兔她怎樣？還好麼？」
> 
> 貓兒對鬈髮美人點頭示意，對方幽幽一歎。
> 
> 「可真沒事才好。」
> 
> 金棕色的一個氣哼哼的嗤之以鼻。「當然會沒事，只要那些外星人不去煩她。」
> 
> 阿滿柔聲軟語的笑道：「阿遙，我們的公主殿下長著一雙會跑去找他們的腳呀。」
> 
> 「所以我們才去警告她，外星人都是信不過的！她總是不聽！」
> 
> 「阿遙又在吃醋了。」阿滿一貫微笑以待。
> 
> 「我沒有！」
> 
> 墨綠色的長髮女郎背向房間裡如常拌嘴的二人，把牛奶的盤子端到黑貓跟前，黑貓搖頭。「謝了，今天找你們有事兒的。」
> 
> 三人中最年長的一位輕撫貓咪的耳朵。「有時候，無知才是幸福。」
> 
> 露娜抬頭道：「可是我已經知道了，我想，大家也知道了吧？該怎麼辦？可以怎麼辦？」
> 
> 雪奈直視貓兒的雙眼，淡淡地說：「露娜，你知道的，公主喜歡的是王子殿下。」
> 
> 命運的齒輪一直轉動著。
> 
>  
> 
> ～＊～＊～＊～


End file.
